Naruto Uchiha de High School DxD
by NarutoUchihaNamikaze
Summary: Naruto x rias x akeno. no resumen por ahora no se me ocurre ninguno xd
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

**Final es un nuevo comienzo**

**Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de Naruto o High School DxD**

**"El diálogo personaje"**

**'Pensamiento de personaje**** '**

**'Conversación telepática'**

**"****Jutsu / enojado Dios ****"**

**"Demon / Monsters / Summon"**

**[AN: Hay muchos saltos temporales en este capítulo. Son importantes para la historia de parcelas.]**

En la Aldea Oculta de la hoja, Konoha, el ninja fue destrozado como el gran Kyuubi-no-Kitsune estaba atacando a la gente. Fue un poderoso demonio, un solo golpe de uno de sus nueve colas elevaría tsunamis y aplanar montañas. Se utilizó sus colas para destruir grupos más grandes y algunos ninjas desafortunados. Jutsu y las armas del ninja parecía tener ningún efecto para él. Se levantó el caos y había causado la muerte de muchos, hasta que el líder de Konoha, el Yondaime Hokage llegó.

"El Yondaime Hokage está aquí." Un Jounin azar gritó desde la nada, y una rana gigante saltó al campo de batalla.

Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze, era un hombre alto, de piel clara. Tenía ojos azules brillantes y la punta del pelo rubio . Llevaba estándar Konoha-nin uniforme con dos bandas para cada uno de sus dos mangas, un chaleco antibalas y un protector de la frente y las sandalias.

Miró paquete al Tercer Hokage manos mientras él comenzó a volar a través de los sellos de la manos-. "Perdóname", dijo en tono triste y completó su última sello de manos "sello" Gritó y luego todo se volvió blanco.

...

...

...

**Cinco años mas tarde ...**

"¡Vuelve aquí, maldito demonio!" Alguien de la multitud gritó al niño . Tenía el pelo rubio brillante, ojos azules y tres bigotes como marcas en cada mejilla. Su nombre era Naruto y estaba huyendo de una multitud enfurecida.

¿Por qué, por qué siempre me persiguen en mi cumpleaños? -¿Por qué me llaman demonio? ' pensó Cinco años Naruto. Siguió corriendo, hasta llegar a un callejón sin salida. Se volvió hacia sus verdugos y dejar que el cielo arriba de decidir su destino. "Por lo menos," Cerró los ojos. 'Si muero aquí voy a estar libre de la tortura. "

La multitud rompió una sonrisa cuando se acercaron al muchacho. Antes de que pudieran hacer nada, muchos esqueletos humanos se levantaron del suelo y comenzaron a atacar a la multitud. La gente empezó a huir en pánico. Hubo algunas experiencias Shinobis de la mafia. Se dieron cuenta de que era un Genjutsu. Alguien disipó Genjutsu pero ya era demasiado tarde para ellos. Naruto no estaba en ningun lugar en el sitio.

**0 En casa 0 Desconocido**

Naruto sintió dolor por lo que abrió los ojos. Se encontró en una habitación desconocida. La habitación era de gran tamaño que puede caber fácilmente cincuenta o sesenta personas, con una escalera grande, adornada de hierro caracol que conduce a la segunda y tercera plantas. La sala llena de cuadros, jarrones, juegos de armaduras y otros elementos de todo el mundo conocido, cada una meticulosamente organizada y catalogada. En el lado derecho era un gran arco alrededor de un tercio del camino hacia la escalera, y más allá de eso, una puerta corredera que se mezcla fácilmente en la pared si no estaban buscando.

Mirando a su alrededor, vio una gran pintura en la pared. Era una pintura de una mujer joven con una variante roja del uniforme del Jounin de Konoha, y era el más hermoso ser que había visto nunca. Tenía la piel de alabastro que contrastaba con su largo y oscuro cabello ónice y una sonrisa vibrante que ilumina los más oscuros y más tormentoso del día. Naruto no sabía por qué, pero por alguna razón que no podía detener las lágrimas que corrían por su rostro mientras miraba la foto.

"¿Quién es ella?" pensó Naruto.

"Es la imagen de su madre.

"¿quién eres tú, donde estas?''

"Mira detrás.

Él miró hacia atrás y vio cuervo allí. Era más grande que cualquier cuervo normal en tamaño y tenía los ojos rojos como la sangre. "Se puede hablar!"

Voló por encima de él y cayó delante de la imagen . 'Es cosa ninja. Mi nombre es Karasu. " dijo Karasu.

"¿Es realmente la foto de mi madre?"

-Sí, pero ella está muerta. " Ella miró su cara triste. "Ella te amaba. Ella te dejó la carta '.

Naruto miró la carta. Fue junto a la imagen de su madre.

"¿Sabes leer y escribir?" Preguntó Karasu.

"Sí, enmascarados, hombres me han enseñado."

"Hombres enmascarados? Anbu ... ' pensó Karasu.

Naruto miró a la carta de su madre como él desplegó cuenta de que está salpicado de manchas-las manchas se dio cuenta eran las lágrimas.

**Querido hijo**,

Mi nombre es Uchiha Hitomi y su madre. I-Esperé tanto tiempo sólo para verte y tenerte en mis brazos y ahora me he quitado de vosotros. No sé si hice algo que Kami ira en mi vida o alguna vida anterior que ella me llevará lejos de usted. Espero que puedas perdonarme-Perdóname por no estar allí. Me duele mucho saber que no voy a ser capaz-que no voy a ser capaz de estar ahí para que usted vea a crecer hacia arriba para ver de casarse y ver a mis nietos bebés ... para no estar allí para su cumpleaños y para experimentar todo lo que usted va a través de ti.

Me había puesto tanto esfuerzo en los programas de entrenamiento y los Jutsus de los rollos. I-Tenía la esperanza de que podríamos haber hecho juntos cuando se había hecho mayor, pero parece que sólo tendrá que enseñarles a ti mismo. Es-es casi la hora de que me vaya, pero antes de irme un último consejo.

Usted no tiene que estar en Konoha para ser grande sé que mi cuota de dificultades, así que sé lo que estoy hablando. Usted no tiene que quedarse se puede explorar el mundo a aprender nuevas cosas llegan a ser lo que quieren ser. Conozco las dificultades y el sufrimiento que se puede soportar en la vida para mi hijo una petición para ti es vivir tu vida al máximo y nunca dar hasta el final, incluso si usted tiene que salir de este pueblo para hacerlo.

Quería decirte muchas cosas, pero no tengo tiempo. Sé que tienes muchas preguntas. Karasu le explicará toda esta cosa.

Este es el adiós a mi hijo, he dejado mi diario, junto con algunas de las fotos. Buena suerte y adiós a mi hijo.

**Su Madre,**

**Uchiha Hitomi.**

Naruto miró a Karasu preguntó confundida. "El apellido de mi madre era Uchiha-¿por qué mi apellido es Uzumaki?"

"Era el apellido de la esposa de Yondaime. Sandaime Hokage dio este nombre para que usted honre su sacrificio. " dijo Karasu.

"El sacrificio? ¿Qué quieres decir?"

' Ahora o nunca ' pensó Karasu.

" ¿Sabías qué Yondaime mató Kayubi? ' Naruto asintió. -Bueno, eso es mentira. " dijo Karasu. Ella le contó la historia.

[AN: conocemos la historia. Cómo Kayubi liberado por Tobi. Sólo diferente es que Minato y Kushina hijo nació muerto. Kushina murió a causa de la extracción Kayubi. También trauma que había sentido después de la muerte de su único hijo.]

"Estoy Tercera Jinchūriki del Kyūbi no Yōko . Esto es sólo porque ese hombre, Tobi ". Naruto dijo con ira como todo su cuerpo envuelto en una Chakra negro grueso. El aura y opresivo peso de su chakra fueron aún más siniestro que el Kyuubi.

Su aspecto ha cambiado. Su pelo rubio se volvió a la medianoche negro. Su tono de piel se volvió pálida, la nariz y la forma de la cara cambió. Lo más impactante fue la mirada, sino que había una estrella de nueve puntos rojos con un fondo negro en ellos. Karasu sorprendió a su nueva apariencia. [AN:. Imagina cinco años de edad más joven Madara]

Karasu lo miró y dijo: "Te ves como tu madre''.

"¡Silencio! ¿Qué quieres decir?" Preguntó Naruto.

'Mírate en un espejo. "

Naruto caminó hacia el gran espejo que colgaba en la sala. Mirando en el espejo, se sorprendió al ver su reflejo, especialmente los ojos. "¿Cómo?" , Se preguntó.

"Sarutobi Hiruzen, Sandaime Hokage coloca Henge sello en usted. Él había esperado originalmente para usarlo tenerte ser alabado como un "héroe" a la gente, y por desgracia, no funcionó. " dijo Karasu.

"¿Qué pasa con mis ojos?"

'Esto es Mangekyo Sharingan . Es una forma avanzada del Sharingan. Te diré más tarde. ¿Sabes cómo usar chakra? " Naruto asintió con la cabeza. ''Ven conmigo''.

"Tengo una pregunta. ¿Cómo apagarlos?" Preguntó Naruto.

"Deja de canalizar su chakra a sus ojos.'' dijo Karasu y ella comenzó a volar. Naruto interrumpió el flujo de chakra para los ojos y se volvió hacia el color azul oscuro.

-Interesante Tiene oscuro ojos azules ;. no es negro como el Uchiha ' pensado Karasu.

"¿Sabes quién es mi padre?" Naruto preguntó esperanzado.

'No, Maestro nunca me habló de él. " dijo Karasu. "Lo siento."

"¿Dónde estamos?"

"Está tratando de cambiar de tema?'' pensó Karasu.

"Estamos en el Valle del Fin , donde Hashirama Senju y Madara Uchiha lucharon por el control de la aldea de Konoha. En este lugar, Hashirama Madara ganó la batalla y se cree que han muerto. Estamos detrás de la estatua de Madara. No hay puerta secreta de este lugar. " dijo Karasu. "Ahora, vamos a conocer a alguien ''.

"¿Quién?"

-Tu abuelo.

"¿Eh?"

"Sólo sígueme, sabrás muy pronto."

Pronto llegaron delante de la gran puerta de la mansión, Naruto abrió la puerta y entró en la habitación. Era grande, hecho de piedra, y había extraños símbolos dibujados en el suelo y la pared.

Karasu miró a Naruto y le dijo: 'Deja tu sangre en la junta.' Naruto notó que era símbolo más grande en el centro de la habitación. Se mordió el pulgar y dejó caer un poco de sangre en ella. "Ahora, el canal de Chakra suyo en él."

Cuando lo hizo, el sello estaba iluminado con luz brillante y un ataúd blanco se levantó del suelo. Cuando la puerta del ataúd se abrió, vio a hombre alto. Tenía el pelo negro largo hasta la cintura de largo, de punta con un tinte azul. Vestía un traje azul y guantes de color rojo samurai-como una armadura.

"¿Quién es él?" Naruto preguntó confundida.

"Él es un clon sangre de Uchiha Madara, su abuelo. '' dijo Karasu.

Madara salió del ataúd y miró a Naruto y le preguntó: "¿Quién eres tú?" Su tono era frío.

''yo soy''Naruto estaba demasiado asustado para hablar

"Él es el hijo de Hitomi y su nieto." dijo Karasu a Madara.

"Mi nieto?" Madara miró a Naruto.

"Se parece a mí cuando tenía su edad. La única diferencia está en los ojos. Su color de ojos es de color azul oscuro, mientras que el mío es negro.' ' pensó Madara.

"¿Cuál es tu nombre?" Preguntó Madara. Su tono era ahora suave.

"Uzu-Uchiha Naruto." Dijo Naruto.

"¿Dónde está tu madre?" Preguntó Madara. Naruto miró con tristeza.

"Ella está muerta" , dijo Karasu. Ella le contó la historia.

Los ojos de Madara cambiado en ella Mangekyou Sharingan Eterno formulario. Él lanzó una gran cantidad de instinto asesino. "Los maleantes, débiles... Cómo se atreven ... Si de verdad-lo haría aún con vida, y luego Konoha haría nada más que cenizas." Había controlado su enojo y miró a Naruto con una mirada suave. "Pero no tengo tiempo para ellos. Estoy aquí para entrenar a mi nieto." Extendió su mano derecha y la puso sobre la cabeza de Naruto. Él le sonrió. "¿Estás listo para su formación?"

"Estoy listo, abuelo." Naruto dijo mientras sus ojos cambiaron de Mangekyou Sharingan.

''Mangekyo Sharingan? A esta edad, " sonrió Madara. "Él es realmente mi nieto"

...

...

...

**Siete años más tarde ...**

Madara estaba mirando sus 12 años de edad, nieto que estaba practicando su kata por encima del agua del lago. "Eso es suficiente, Naruto." Gritó por encima de su nieto.

Naruto dejó de practicar y salió del lago, frente a Madara.

"Ha completado su formación, Naruto. No hay nada más que puedo enseñar. Ahora, este es el momento de darle mi regalo de despedida." Dijo Madara.

Naruto miró a su abuelo y le preguntó: "¿Qué tipo de regalo? Ya me has dado parte de Hashirama Senju el poder."

"Te doy mi poder ... Mis ojos reales ... Mi Sharingan."

...

...

...

**0 Konoha Academia 0**

"Muy bien todo el mundo, una vez más te felicito por graduarse de la academia. Ahora ninjas reales de este pueblo y este no es el entrenamiento más. Recuerda lo que has aprendido y te irá bien. Espero que usted pueda hacer sus tareas con máxima diligencia y no deshonrar a su pueblo. A partir de ahora van a ser colocados en equipos de tres, bajo la tutela de su Jounin Sensei. Equipo Uno ... " Iruka ha comenzado zumbando como los fans de Sasuke esperó quién de ellos va a terminar en su equipo. Había un montón de posibilidades.

" Equipo Siete bajo Jounin Hatake Kakashi, Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha. " Iruka hizo una mueca cuando el pequeña alma en pena grito en señal de victoria''y naruto uzumaki.''

...

...

...

**0 Valle del Fin 0**

Naruto miró al Sasuke. Se quedó en silencio durante unos momentos. "Así que ... dobe. Usted y yo, luchando entre sí como Senju Hashirama y Madara Uchiha." Sasuke se rió entre dientes. "Es interesante ver que la historia se repite."

Naruto se burlaba de esas palabras. "A menos que haya una gran diferencia entre usted y Madara - Madara era una persona sumamente tranquila y fuerte." Él sonrió ligeramente. "Usted está muy lejos de ese punto."

Sasuke frunció el ceño a Naruto con ira. "Chidori (Miles de aves)", gritó Sasuke. Tenía su mano cubierta de un rayo mientras cargaba a Naruto que estaba allí con una mirada aburrida. "Die dobe!"

El ataque relámpago estaba a escasos centímetros de su corazón cuando Naruto le agarró la muñeca, envió una ráfaga de chakra que detuvo el ataque canto de los pájaros. "Kakashi nunca te enseñó el uso adecuado de técnicas de asesinato, ¿verdad?" Cerró sus rodillas hacia arriba sobre el codo de Sasuke, él gritó de dolor oír un crujido. No se detuvo mientras se casa redonda patadas Sasuke en la cabeza y lo envió patinando en la parte superior del agua. Suspiró para sus adentros mientras caminaba sobre el agua "Esta es la diferencia en nuestra fuerza, Sasuke. Usted es débil." Levantó la mano y formó una bola de negro de chakra. "Rasengan!"

...

...

...

**0 Konoha Consejo Habitaciones 0**

Naruto entró en las cámaras del consejo. "Tú querías hablar conmigo?" Preguntó en un tono frío.

Esto llamó varias personas en el Consejo con la guardia baja, especialmente Tsunade. Esto no era como el habitual alto, joven ninja hiperactivo, que siempre tenía una sonrisa no importa lo que pasó.

"¿Qué te pasa Naruto? No es él mismo, tiene que haber pasado algo. Tendré que preguntarle cuando terminemos aquí''pensó Tsunade.

Viejo, miembro del Consejo Mitokado Homura le respondió. "Sí, te convocamos aquí", dijo. "El Consejo ha terminado de leer los informes que nos fueron dadas por usted y sus compañeros de equipo, el equipo de Suna, así como Rock Lee y su Sensei, el informe de Hatake Kakashi''

"Aunque estamos contentos de que una misión de este nivel se completó con éxito por un Chuunin recién ordenado y un equipo de cuatro Genin, tenemos algunas preocupaciones acerca de los informes sobre la batalla entre usted y su compañero de equipo Uchiha Sasuke." Él continuó, mirando a Naruto sobre el borde de sus gafas.

'Por lo tanto, ha llegado el momento. " "¿Qué le preocupa?" Preguntó Naruto.

"Lo que más nos ha preocupado es el hecho de que se utilizó una gran cantidad de chakra del Kyuubi en su batalla, y causó una gran destrucción en el Valle del Fin" Esta vez, dijo el élder concejal Utatane Koharu.

"No tenemos otra opción. Uzumaki Naruto tenemos que decirte. El consejo ha decidido que serás desterrado de Konoha inmediatamente. " El halcón de guerra Danzo dijo con el ceño fruncido cuando dijo la palabra " desterrado ", que claramente quería un castigo más severo para los jóvenes jinchuriki.

En este Tsunade explotó "No puedes hacer eso ustedes viejos tontos decrépitos. El Uchiha trató la matarlo. Tenemos un informe directamente de Kakashi." Tsunade gritó.

"Ya no queda nada para debatir Hokage-sama. El Consejo ha tomado su decisión, y es el último." Daze dijo con una sonrisa.

Naruto miró al Consejo y dijo: "Todos ustedes son idiotas montón."

"No se puede hablar con nosotros como eso. Usted de-" Uno de los miembros del consejo civil trató de decir, pero antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, muerto por kunai en su corazón. Todo el mundo vio segundo Naruto estaba de pie detrás miembro muerto con la sangrienta Kunai en la mano y desapareció con una bandada de cuervos. Esto llamó a todas las personas en el Consejo de la guardia, especialmente dos Sannin.

"Patético consejo Konoha," dijo Naruto. Todos vieron, todo su cuerpo envuelto en una Chakra negro grueso. Su aura y el peso opresivo fueron aún más siniestro que el Kyuubi. Se sorprendieron cuando su mirada cambió.

"Se parece a Madara joven. '' pensó todo Ancianos

"Creo que es hora de darle mi introducción real. Soy Uchiha Naruto, El hijo de Uhiha Hitomi, y verdadero descendiente de Madara Uchiha." Naruto dijo con una sonrisa.

Un Anbu tonto trató de atacarlo, pero un Susano - o de la mano lo atrapó en el aire.

"Tonto!" Dijo que como fuego negro apareció de la mano de Susano-o, se envuelve alrededor de Anbu y lo volvió cenizas. Naruto miró hacia el ayuntamiento. Sus ojos cambiaron en ella Mangekyou Sharingan Eterno formulario. Él lanzó una gran cantidad de instinto asesino. "Si Konoha será jamás atacó entonces no hiciera esperanzas, entratar de ayudar." Con esto desapareció en torbellino del vórtice.

...

...

...

" Shinra Tensei " camino Deva gritó y destruyó una gran parte de Konoha con su gravedad Jutsu.

...

...

...

"Ustedes son los Seis Caminos de Pain, líder de Akatsuki." Naruto dijo cuando apareció detrás Camino Deva.

"Por lo tanto, usted ha venido a salvar a su pueblo, pero es demasiado tarde. Konoha es más que-" camino Deva intentó decir.

"Te equivocas, yo no he venido a salvarlos." Camino Deva sorprendido por su declaración. "Yo estoy aquí para matarte." Él dijo y sus ojos se volvió púrpura con anillos en ellos.

Camino Deva dijo en tono sorprendido, "Rinnegan!"

Naruto apuntó con su mano hacia el Camino Deva y dijo con calma: "Shinra Tensei!"

...

...

...

Naruto miró a su enemigo caído que estaba muriendo lentamente de sus heridas. "Se ha acabado para ti, Tobi. Usted ya ha perdido la batalla." Tobi le miraba con odio y rabia. " Jûbi poder nunca será suyo. Su plan de gobierno en el mundo ya ha fracasado. " Miró a Tobi con su Mangekyo Sharingan Eterno. "Sólo me compadezco de ti ... Amaterasu , "dijo el negro-fuego envuelto alrededor de Tobi y le volvió cenizas.

Él desapareció y volvió a aparecer delante de Gedo Mezo .

Naruto miró hacia la estatua. Era un gigante, entidad humanoide. Su espalda tenía varios salientes de punta-como. Se llevaba algún tipo de túnica. "Por lo tanto, se trata de Gedo mezo." Dijo. Sus ojos Sharingan pusieron morados con el patrón de onda-como en ellos-El Rinnegan. Reunió todo su chakra y se vierte todo directamente en su Rinnegan.

Se quitó la armadura Anbu negro para exponer el sello en su estómago. Se sentó en Gedo Mazo y se llevó la mano en el sello.''Sello''gritó como el sello en su estómago distorsionado.

Naruto formó una parte de sellado. " Ura shisho Fūinjutsu , "Llamó como cuatro símbolos se habían formado a su alrededor. Un espíritu similar a nueve dragones negro salió de su cuerpo y se acercó a la prisión de piedra Jûbi, La Luna. Chakra comenzó a girar alrededor de su cuerpo. " Sellar "Terminó mano sella con Dragon sinusoidal. Sacó chakra todo el Cola-bestia y el cuerpo de Jûbi en el sello.

Con una ráfaga de chakra negro que había terminado.

...

...

...

Yondaime Raikage se detuvo de repente y volvió la mirada hacia el río cercano. Sus ojos se abrieron a nivel de chakra que estaba detección y volvieron rápidamente hacia el resto de la fuerza de la alianza. "Todo el mundo se pone manos!" Gritó y el lugar envuelto en una enorme cúpula chakra negro.

"¿Qué es eso?" Ōnoki gritó en sorpresa, ya que destrozó todo lo que tocaba y trató de atraerlos

"Creo que eso es Naruto." Gaara gritó.

Un momento después, la pelota estalló en una explosión masiva de viento, golpeando todos ellos hacia abajo. Después de un momento de silencio a todos logró ponerse de pie una vez más, aunque con esfuerzo.

Se miraron a los alrededores. Todos se congelaron con el miedo cuando se encontraron frente a Negro-Dragón de ellos. Vieron que los miraba con sus extraños ojos rojos. Sus ojos rojos parecían una mezcla perfecta entre el Sharingan y Rinnegan-tuvieron cuatro anillos Rinnegan-como con nueve tomoe Sharingan-como en ellos. De repente, un portal negro abierto en el cielo, el dragón voló hasta allí y desapareció en ella.

"¿Qué fue eso?" Godaime Mizukage, Mei Terumi preguntó con un ligero temor en su voz.

"No sabemos." Dijo Yondaime Raikage. Miró a los alrededores. "Creo que adelante la guerra Shinobi ha terminado y hemos ganado esta guerra." Le dijo a todo el mundo.

"¿Qué pasa con todos los Biju?" Sandaime Tsuchikage, Ōnoki preguntó.

"Y Naruto?" Preguntó Mei.

"Biju, que se han ido para siempre y Naruto-" Gara miraban al cielo. Vieron el pájaro negro familiarizado seguido dragón y entró en el portal antes de portal se cerrará. "-Él está muy vivo"

...

...

...

El cuerpo de Naruto estaba flotando en la oscuridad sin fin. De pronto, una figura solitaria se acercó a él y levantó su cuerpo inconsciente en el estilo brida

era una mujer hermosa con el pelo largo y negro cuervo, ricos ojos rosados y tenía la piel de color crema. Ella vestida con lo que parecía un kimono blanco tradicional, era Kami (Dios)

''Asi que este es el niño de la profrecia''Dijo Kami mirando a naruto.''Hm, el es lindo''pasando al lado de el, levanto la mano y una luz brillante aparecio tapando a todo naruto y una ves que la lus desaparecio con naruto.

''Bueno ahora que se fue voy a leer mis libros, jejeje''penso kami con un rubor en el rostro y un rastro de sangre de nariz, mientras saca un libro icha-icha paraiso era una edicion especial.

Naruto abrió lentamente los ojos y miró a su alrededor el lugar. Se encontró en un pequeño apartamento.

"¿Dónde estoy yo? " pensó.

"Karasu-Chan, ¿Dónde estás?" Le preguntó telepáticamente.

"Estoy aquí, Maestro Naruto." Karasu respondió como ella entró en la habitación de la ventana.

"¿Dónde estamos?" Preguntó Naruto.

"No estamos en la nación elemento y creo que estamos en otra dimensión." dijo Karasu.

Se dio cuenta de un rollo dirigido a él y le preguntó: "¿Qué es esto?"

**Querido Naruto,**

**yo soy kami, ya que te estaras pensando de porque hice esta carta bueno lo bueno es que no moriste en la explocion te quedaste en un lugar llamado limbo es un lugar donde es el medio entre el mundo de los vivos y los muertos, bueno llegando a la cosa es que te saque del limbo te mande a una **dimensión diferente a la tuya donde la ciencia favorece sobre los shinobis pero no pienses que es aburrido lo encontraras muy entretenido, ah y por cierto todavia podras usar chakra,

Posdata:ahi hay algunos libros para que puedas aprender sobre la cultura en general

Naruto miró a Karasu. "Karasu-Chan, es algo diferente en mí?" , Se preguntó.

-Pensé que lo sabías. " Karasu respondió.

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

'Mírate en un espejo . "

Naruto se puso de pie y se mueven hacia delante de un espejo en el apartamento. Se da cuenta de colmillos cortos en su boca, y ligeramente hendido alumnos en sus ojos. Vio pequeña marca diamante de color púrpura en la frente y Tenía el aspecto de sus 16 años de edad.

'Ok, eso es raro. " pensó Naruto.

'¿Y ahora qué?' preguntó Karasu.

Naruto se sentó a meditar, y dijo: "Voy a encontrar mi respuesta." Cerró los ojos.

**0 Dentro de la mente 0**

"Realmente ha cambiado." Dijo Naruto.

Naruto vio a su Mindscape. No fue nada se parece a una alcantarilla. Era un bosque profundo con la extraña luna. La luna era un rojo sangre y tenía cuatro círculos concéntricos y nueve tomoe en ella. Miró a su alrededor y encontró negro-dragón que había mirado con sus ojos rojos.

Toda su parte superior del cuerpo cubierto de escamas negras, que decorado por las marcas en espiral, azul. Su parte inferior del cuerpo, específicamente su vientre, cola interna y las piernas eran de color gris. Se ha poseído un objeto contundente, cabeza redondeada con cuatro placas grandes y alargados que se extendía hacia atrás su boca llena de dientes afilados, y debajo de ella era una protuberancia alargada hacia abajo. Fue alas gigantesca-de varias capas compuestas de las mismas placas que cubren todo su cuerpo. Su gran cola se partió en dos en su extremo, donde las placas negras desaparecieron y adquirieron una apariencia de doble aguijón-como. Sus ojos parecían mezcla entre Sharingan y Rinnegan-tuvieron cuatro Rinnegan-como círculos concéntricos con nueve tomoe Sharingan-como en los tres círculos más cercanos al color pupila era roja.

Los ojos de Naruto se convirtió en una forma Mangekyo Sharingan Eterno. "¿Quién eres tú?" , Se preguntó.

Dragón oyó y respondió a su pregunta de respuesta . "Yo soy la manifestación del poder que ha existido en su cuerpo. Soy el resultado de su Jûbi y poder demoníaco. Jûbi fue el presagio de la muerte y el caos. Yo soy la deidad de equilibrio."

"¿Y ahora qué?"

" Yo soy tú. Nosotros no somos diferentes. Ya sabes qué hacer. "

"Sí, lo sé", dijo Naruto y tocó la escala del dragón. El dragón se convirtió en un millón de fragmentos de energía negro. Toda la energía entró en su cuerpo.

**0 Mundo Real 0**

**Naruto abrió exactamente parecía ojos del dragón. (Ojo de Jûbi)**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**0 Kuoh Academia 0**

**"Hola, ¿puedo tener su atención por favor, antes de comenzar hoy me gustaría presentarles a un nuevo estudiante que se uniría a favor saludarlo cordialmente:" Una mujer le habló a su clase, ya que todos se calmaron cuando comenzó a ninguno de ellos habla quería conseguir detención o asignar tarea extra el fin de semana. Al ver que todos sus alumnos le estaban dando toda su atención, se volvió hacia la puerta en la parte delantera de la sala. "-Usted puede entrar ahora." Con eso entro un joven de 16 entró en la habitación caminando hacia la mesa del profesor antes de enfrentarse a todos sus compañeros de nuevos compañeros de clase. Era alto, al menos 5'7 -,Tenía la piel pálida con el pelo picante, negro medianoche, y azul oscuros ojosvestido con su uniforme de la escuela , que consistía en una chaqueta de color negro con detalles en blanco, una camisa blanca de vestir, de manga larga con un lazo negro en el cuello, a juego, pantalones negros y zapatos de vestir marrones.**

**"Hola a todos mi nombre es ****Naruto Uchiha****. "**

**Nos vemos en el capítulo siguiente**


	2. Chapter 2

**Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de Naruto o High School DxD**

**"El diálogo personaje"**

**'Pensamiento de personaje**** '**

**'Conversación telepática'**

**"****Jutsu / enojado Dios ****"**

**Capítulo 2**

**Iniciar una nueva aventura**

**Han sido tres meses y medio desde que Naruto llegó a esta nueva tierra. Aprender una nuevo cultura había sido sorprendentemente fácil de él con su Sharingan. Para él, este mundo era más pacífica y avance de la nación Element. Esta paz fue aburrido, pero no era malo, que iba a aflojar por la paz. Se había entrenado todos los días para mejorar sus habilidades. Esto no era del todo malo para él, que había conocido a tres personas de interés en la escuela.**

**primero fue rias gremory, ella tiene pelo largo rojo como la sangre, tenia un hermoso rostro con ojos verdes, junto con un cuerpo que la mayoria de las mujeres mataria, tenia unos grandes pechos DD tasas, piernas largas y un buen culo grade y firme**

**la segunda fue akeno Himejima , ella tenia pelo negro largo atado en una cola de caballo con un laso naranga, ella tambien era hermosa con ojos violetas, su figura fue mas hermosa que rias. ella tenia pechos tasa H y piernas largas con un buen culo grande firme**

**el tercero era un chico llamado Issie Hyoudou tenia cabello castaño con ojos color marron, no destacaba demasiado en apariencia ni en estudios, en lo unico que destaca era en la pervercion, junto con sus dos amigos pervertidos, en sierto modo le recordaba a jiraiya que anmite aviertamente en ser un pervertido (exepto en que jiraiya era un super pervertido XD) y espiar a las muejeres mientras se cambian en los vestuarios de chicas (y jiraiya era en las aguas termales).**

**anque nunca a hablado con ninguno de ellos, lo le llamo la atencion es que tenian una firma de energia que parecia demoniaca aunque la de issie parecia dormida o sellada, bueno no es que le inporte el pero las otras dos le parecion sospechos y mando a karasu a investigar y lo que aprendio lo somprendio un poco**

**que heran demonios y que estaban en una guerra contra angeles caidos, gracias a karasu aprendio sobre las piesas devil y sobre algunas cosas interesante sobre los angeles caidos. al enterarse de eso penso que por fin tendria a algien con quien pelear alguin que los lleve a sus limites, una verdadera danza de la muerte**

**ahora nuestro heroe caminaba hacia la academia mientra que lo hacia vio como casi todas las mujeres ya sean adolecentes o adultas se sonrojo incluso huvo algunos que babearon, pero como siempre iso las ignoro y camino con una cara sin emosiones, mientras que los hombres lo miraron con odio y celos ya que la mayoria de las chicas esta enamorada de el y no de ellos**

**cuando llego a las puertas de la academia vio al trio pervertido haciendo poses y gritando como tocarian pechos grandes y de como verian a mujeres desnudas, asi que decidio romper su burbuja burlandose un poco de ellos como solia hacer hacia jiraiya cuando fingia ser un tonto**

**''saben''dijo naruto arrastrando las palabras en un tono frio desirentado que siempre iso que la gente se pregunco como puede ser tan frio y aburrido al mismo tienpo.**

**''QUE''gritaron por romper su fantacias pervertidas sobre mujeres desnudas con grandes pechos**

**''antes que siquiera puedan hacer eso tendrian que conseguir una novia de verdad y no de video juegos''dijo naruto usando el mismo tono, que consiguio a los tres chicos caigan al suelo con nubes de tormenta y con cuchillos atravesaron el corazon, mientras el resto de la gente que escucho eso se rio del trio pervertido**

**naruto se fue caminando hacia su salon de clases si ubuiese quedarse mas tiempo unbiera visto a rias gremory y akeno Himejima riendo ligeramente. estavan vestidas con el uniforme de la academia kuoh, que consiste en un blanco de manga larga, camisa abotonada con un lazo negro en el cuello, los hombros un manto negro y el corsé a juego abotonada, una falda magenta con acentos blancos, rodilla- altos calcetines blancos y zapatos negros.**

**''Ufufufu que interesante no es verdad presidente''dijo Akeno riendo un poco mientras que rias suspiro con leve sonrisa en su rostro**

**''Si''dijo Rias antes de ponerce serio mientras entrecerro los ojos''Akeno tenemos que vigilar a Uchiha Naruto-kun su energia es muy alta pero la esta suprumiendo al maximo sus poderes, pero lo que me intriga es todavia un ser humano''termino decir pensativa**

**''mmm... bien pero solo es por eso que quieres vigilarle''dijo Akeno inocentemen un poco demasiado inocente, Rias se sonrojo un poco a lo que decia Akeno pero salio rapidamente sin responder''fufufufu demasiado facil ufufu''penso mientras la seguia con una sonrisa**

**0 horas mas tarde salida de academia Kuoh 0**

**naruto salio de la academia hacia su departamento con un presentimento que algo interesate y tal vez un poco estresante, cuando llego se fue a bañarse**

**unos 30 minutos de una ducha bien relajante, se fue hacia su habitacion y encendio un equipo de musica que estaba conectado a su mp3 y empeso a sonar una cancion de un grupo de los 60 los beatles help!, enpeco un trabajo de la academia cuando sintio un pico de energia desconosida**

**''Karasu-chan'' llamo naruto a karasu que aparecio de una sombra de la habitacion'' quiero que vallas a ver de donde viene esa energia y vuelbas a decirme''termino naruto**

**''ok mastro''dijo karasu desaperecio**

**0 5 minutos mas tarde en un parque 0**

**Raynare punto de vista**

**todo el dia tuve que estar con este pervertido porque mi amo quiere sacarlo de su camino antes que se vuelva una molestia y ahora estaba a punto de desaserce de la molestia con una sonrisa cruel y sensual**

**''issei-kun es hora de morir''dijo en un tono feliz ya no tendria que aguantaro lo mas**

**Raynare punto de vista apagado, punto de vista normal**

**issei estaba moribundo tirado en el piso con agujero en el estomago pensando el que paso hasta ahora, supesta novia lo esta por matar y no entendia por que**

**''Yuuma-chan por que?''pregunto issei mientras tosia sangre en el suelo**

**''por tu Engranaje sagrado, asi cuando te mate te quitare y se lo dare a mi amo''dijo yuuma o raynare mientras se hacercaba a issei hasta que una bandana de cuervos apareciendo delante de ella formando una forma de un chico muy guapo en opinion de raynare, ese era naruto uchiha**

**''Hn''dijo naruto mirando a issei que acaba de perder la conciencia, luego paso a ella''bueno puede que puedas entretenerme un poco''dijo con vos fria sin emocion que iso que se estremesiera un poco**

**''entretenerte un poco?''dijo raynare divertida, paso sus brasos debajo de su grades pechos''que tipo de entrenimiento hablas''termino de hablar con una sonrisa sexy**

**'' he esperado por una pelea durante bastante tiempo ya y ahora solo me queda por preguntar''dijo naruto mientras que consentra chakra en un sello en su braso luego uvo un puf y una Chokutō**** (la de sasuke en naruto shippuen) se la coloco en la espalda y colo su mano en la enpuñadura'' sabes como bailar?''le pregunto con una pequeña sonrisa**

**naruto habia ganado de llamar las peleas como bailes eso lo gano de su abuelo que le enseño como usar su estilo de kenjutsu 'El Baile De la Muerte' el estilo de kenjutsu mas fuerte que existio**

raynare abrio sus alas y ataco a naruto su lansa de luz, pero antes que pudiera nisquiera tocar naruto desparecio y reaparecio detras de ella, luego escucha un clik. las alas de raynare fueron cortadas en sientos de pedasos y tenia varios cortes en la piel tambien

''Ahhh'' grito raynare de dolor callendo al suelo, estaba en estado de shock por lo que paso, luego puso una cara triste y de terror con lagrimas en los ojos '' por favor no me hagas nada'' grito deseperada

''que te deje en paz y que no te aga nada pero acabas de matar a un chico comun y crees que te dejaria asi como asi? ja'' dijo naruto sin ninguna emocion"¿Qué pasó? No eras tanto miedo de mirarme a la cara antes, ¿qué te impide a ti ahora?" Naruto se burló de el angel caido con una sonrisa. Ella dio un paso atrás de miedo, ya que jadeaba pesadamente en el agotamiento.

''tengo que escapar este tipo es un monstruo''penso con urgencia, se levanto y enpeso a correr hasta que una mano gigante esqueletica negra aparecio y lo llevo delante de naruto que tenia una caja torasica al rededor del cuerpo y la puso al frente de sus ojos y dijo

''Sharingan''dijo naruto y la puso en un genjutsu con su sharingan ''dime todo lo que sabes'' y asi lo iso le dijo lo que consistia su mision y porque'' ya no me sirves para nada Amaterasu'' y el fuego negro aparecio en la mano de Susanoo hasta que no habia nada asi que desactivo sus tecnicas

justo cuando se estaba a punto de ir un circulo magico aparecio rebelando a una figura, rias gremory

''bueno no espereba verte aqui rias gremori'' dijo naruto en su tono habitual frio pero ahora era un poco mas suabe

''yo tampoco naruto-kun parece que te hisiste cargo del angel caido y por tu cara de saber que sabes que era ella y que soy yo y tambien que voy hacer con issei verdad?''pregunto rias a naruto que solo le dio una mirada que decia 'tu que crees'-''ahora la pregunta final que eres?''

''que soy yo? ni siquiera yo lo se, pero enterminos tranquilos solo un humano'' respondio vagamente naruto y se dio la vuelta para irse justo cuan rias le grito una ultima cosa

''mañana hembiare a alguin para ir a buscarte para hablar'' dijo rias para ver a naruto desaparecer en una bandana de cuervos.

**Nos vemos en el capítulo siguiente**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

**explicaciones**

**Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de Naruto o High School DxD**

**"El diálogo personaje"**

**'Pensamiento de personaje**** '**

**'Conversación telepática'**

**"****Jutsu / enojado Dios ****"**

**"Demonio / Mousntro / invocacion"**

naruto tranquila mente se desperto y camino hacia su baño para ducharse pero no antes de prender el repreductor de musica con su mp3 para que se escuhe desde su recama a el baño se podia oir la cancion de black veil brides fallen angels, antes de entrar al baño hiso un Kage Bushin no jutsu (clon de sombras) para hacer el desayuno mientras se duchaba

mientras se duchaba pensaba en lo de la noche anterior con su combate contra el angel caido raynare le habia decepcionado real mente pensando que serian un reto pero fue debil tal vez fue a mediados de nivel chunin pero de nuevo no fue suficiente

cuando salio de la ducha se vistio con el uniforme de la escuela y bajo las escaleras, de pronto sintio que su clon desaparecio diciendole que el desayuno esta listo, despues de desayunar se agarro las cosas y se puso los auriculares y escuchar musica e ir a la escuela pero no tenica ganas de caminar asi que uso su kamui desapareceio en un remolino de vortise

**0 con issei 0**

**issei estaba caminando con rias-sempai a la escuela pensando el lo que le dijo, que era un demonio y que tendria que esperar para las respuestas, mientras caminaban los otros estudiantes los notaron y empesaron a hablar**

**''como es posible''dijo uno de los chicos reunidos**

**''un chico como el... de ninguna manera'' dijo otro chico con muchos de acuerdo**

**''tal refinamiento con tal basura''dijo una mujer que miraba con asco a issei**

**''Rias-onee-sama''dijo una chica muy pronto enpesaron a prostestar todos sobre issei por caminar junto con rias**

**'bueno no los culpo, estoy caminando al lado de idol top de la escuela: Rias Gremory-sempai'penso issei y luego sonrio pervertida mente mientras recordaba su pechos en esta mañana, cuando entraron a la escuela rias se voltio a hablar**

**''un mensajero te vera mas tarde''dijo rias a issei**

**''un mensajero''dijo issei a rias **

**''nos vemos despues de la escuela''dijo rias antes de irse a su salon**

**''espe- rias-sempai espere''grito issei antes de ser empujado contra una columna de la escuela por sus dos amigos**

**''tu bastardo''dijo Matsuda a hice los lagrimas estilo anime '' porque tu y no nosotros''dijo antes de sentir que le tocan el hombro**

**''ya calmate Matsuda''dijo Motohama calmar a Matsuda'' primero vamos a escuchar la explicacion de issei''dijo Motohama**

**''Motohama, Matsuda ustedes an visto pechos desnudos de lante de sus ojos''dijo issei para desgarrar a sus dos amigos**

**0 al final de clases 0**

**Rias junto a akeno, koneko y kiba estaban explicando a issei sobre los demonios y los angeles caidos hasta que una bandana de cuervos aparecio en en salon del club, los ocupantes vieron a los cuervos unirse y formar una persona, esa persona era naruto uchiha**

**los demas vieron la forma que entro naruto en estado de shock antes de recomponerse menos issei que pregunto**

**''como hisiste eso''grito issei a naruto que naruto se inclino a issei con una señal de mano hiso que issei se inclinara tambien, los otros tambien se inclinaron para escuchar**

**''guardas un secreto?''le pregunto serio naruto a issei**

**''si''dijo en un tono serio, en tonses naruto se inclino un poco mas asi como los demas haciendo lo mismo**

**''yo tambien''dijo naruto con una leve sonrisa, todos los de mas se calleron al piso por eso**

**''en tonces que quieres, rias-sempai?''pregunto naruto a rias**

**''quiero que te unas al club''dijo rias a naruto con una sonrisa, mientras que los demas obserbaran**

**''no''dijo naruto simple mente ganandose un puchero adorable de rias**

**''entonces responde esta pregunta que eres?''dijo rias en un tono serio que hiso todos serios como naruto solo sonrio y dijo**

**''humano''dijo simple mente de nuevo que hiso a rias mas frustado**

**''un simple ser humano no puede matar a un angel caido colo hisiste anoche''dijo rias que consigui a todos en sorpresa mas especial issei que lo que significaba naruto mato a**

**''tu mataste a yuuma-chan''dijo issei a naruto muy sorprendido que simple mente dijo**

**''y tu la sigues llamando asi tch, era de esperar de un chico que solo se preocupa por el cuerpo de una mujer que de combertise en un demonio''dijo naruto a que iso a issei se sonrojara un poco**

**''pervertido''dijo koneko friamente a issai**

**''como sabes que somos demonios y de los angeles caidos?''pregunto akeno a naruto que sonrio que hiso a rias, akeno y koneko un pequeño rubor**

**''por supesto que mande a alguien a tener informacion sobre ustedes y lo hice porque senti su energia, y se me hiso sospechoso''dijo naruto a todos que se pucieron serios a eso, antes que nada aparecion un cuervo negro de la sombra de naruto y se subio al hombro, todos vieron que era mas grande que un cuervo normal y tambien sus ojos uno negro y el otro rojo con tres tomoes'' este es karasu-chan el que mande a espiar a ustedes''termino de hablar**

**''ya veo''dijo rias pensativa mente''pero como te movias a esa velocidad si eras humano y como hisiste esa cosa de juesos, el fuego negro y esa aura siniestra?''pregunto rias a naruto que simplemente mantuvo la cara con ninguna emocion y encendio su chakra**

**todos sintieron la energia mas siniestra y oscura de sus vidas y veian como a naruto le salia energia oscura y como el aire se saturo y algunas maderas se quebrado, naruto apago su chakra para que todos puedan respirar tranquila mente**

**''eso es lo que se llama chakra''dijo naruto al ver sus caras de confucion decidio dar una breve expliacion de chakra, al final todos estaban asombrados de tal energia existia, exepto issei**

**''basta de toda esta locura de demonios y angeles caidos deve ser algun tipo de ilucion''dijo issei en una ataque de isteria**

**"La gente vive su vida ligada a lo que ellos mismos aceptan que es correcto y cierto. Así es como definen su realidad, ¿pero qué significa estar en lo correcto o en lo cierto?, son sólo conceptos vagos, su realidad puede ser tan sólo un espejismo." / "La gente vive apoyándose en el conocimiento y la conciencia. A eso lo llaman "realidad". Pero el conocimiento y la conciencia son conceptos abstractos. Por tanto, puede que esa realidad sea una ilusión. La gente vive dentro de su propia convicción"dijo naruto a issei que su mente trato de procesar lo que dijo asi como todos los demas que estaban asombrados con lo que dijo**

**''bueno ya que hice se calmo, quiero que te unas a mi noblesa''dijo rias a naruto que nego con la cabesa**

**''no, yo voy estar recibiendo ordenes que digan los demas''dijo naruto que iso los demas frunsir el seño sobre eso queria decir que de casualidad lo revivian como un demonio no aria caso a lo que diga rias''ademas yo quiero luchar contra estos angeles caidos y demonios quiero ver que tan fuertes son porque ese angeles caido de anoche era un devilucho, por eso y seguramente me dirias que no pelee y yo no te haria caso''termino naruto dejando a todos pensar lo que dijo sobre pelear con demonios y angeles caidos, al no le imporara nada mas que pelear con ellos y era cierto que rias le iva prohibir a pelear con angeles caidos por que no queria iniciar un guerra**

**''es cierto, muy bien pero quiero que seamos alidos en tonces que dices?''dijo rias a naruto que simple asintio''muy bien ahora que somos aliados unete al club''dijo de nuevo rias a naruto que iva responder lo mismo que antes''espera no digas que no, quiero que te unas para venir y pasar el rato, por favor''termino de habla haciendo ojos de cachorro linda mente**

**'' eso no funciona''dijo naruto impasible antes de subpirar'' muy bien me unire al club pero no como tu su sirviente''dijo antes de irce dejando a una rias y akeno feliz**

**mientras que naruto caminaba pensando, se dio cuenta que era de noche cuando paso por el parque de anoche cintio alguien se acerca y le habla**

**''mira lo que tengo aqui''dijo el hombre a naruto**

**''tu eres un angel caido, ven ami ven desmostrarme que eres mas fuerte que esos basuras que me enfrentado''dijo naruto al hombre que ataco a naruto**

**empesaron peleando con taijutsu y naruto saco su Chokutō**** y el angel caido una lanza de luz que empesaron a chocar entre si**

**''eres bueno mocoso''dijo el hombre**

**''ja, no as visto nada''dijo antes de desaparecer y cortar el braso en dos que iso el hombre grito de dolor, pero con dolor y todo trato de escapar volando**

**'' eres decepcionante como la otra''dijo al guardad su ****Chokutō**** y hiso el sello de mano de caballo y decir:**

**"Katon: Goka Mekkyaku" (Fuego: Gran Aniquilación de Fuego)**

**una gran pared de fuego salio de la boca de naruto hacia el angel caido que estaba petrificado por el muro de fuego que era tan grande como una escuela, una ves el fuego se apago no habia nada mas que senisas en el aire**

**''igual que la otra una decepcion'' dijo suspirando antes de desaparecer en un remolino de vortice**

**en algunos metros los del club de activades ocultas estaban viendo en estado de shock como se iso cargo**

**''mierda''dijo isse resumiendo los pensamientos de los otros.**

**nos vemos en el proximo capitulo**


End file.
